A series of drabbles
by Joyce3
Summary: This is a collection of, individual, WS drabbles that I have written over the years.


Author: Joyce

Title: A series of drabbles

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine

Important note: This is a collection of Swarrick drabbles that I have written over the years but never posted before. I felt they were too short to put them all up individually so I pasted them together. They have no connection though, each drabble is a little story of their own. You people are all very smart so I think you will understand that, just like you will understand that the fat line indicates that a new drabble is starting. Ok, lecture over. I hope you guys enjoy this.

* * *

Pictures

_He was good with kids she observed. He knew how to talk to them, how to make them feel at ease. He was a different person, all warm and loving and caring. Nothing like the man she thought she knew. Nothing like the cocky, arrogant person she had pictured him to be. It confused her since he didn't fit the image she had given him and she never liked it when that happened. Now she had to alter the image, study him. He was scared when no one looked his way, he could smirk when someone, or something, amused him, he could flirt even when he didn't mean it, he could protect you even if he didn't know it, he could be kind. This new picture didn't look like the old one. This was a fresh picture which made her feel warm inside while the old one had just brought her contempt._

_She was looking at him he observed. She studied him while he talked to the little boy they had to interrogate. She smiled when he smiled, she seemed to care when he cared. And the study didn't stop there. She noticed when he was scared, could smirk when he was amused, got annoyed when he was flirting, liked it when he protected her and noticed when he was being kind. This new person was nothing like the person she had been before. This person didn't scare or annoy him, instead she just made him feel special._

_Their first picture together was a special one. She had fallen asleep by his side while he watched her lovingly and Nick had felt the need to document that since it was rare that he would walk in on a moment of pure happiness. Happiness was not found often in their worlds. The picture spoke of trust, of two new people who just needed to alter the picture they had of each other and of new pictures awaiting in the future._

* * *

_Getting caught _

_She always knew that guys like that were unattainable, they were bad news. He had all the signs; he was handsome, sexy, could melt you with a smile and he had eyes do die for. _

_Sara had heard all the stories about him, had seen him flirt with a whole lot of woman. They were blond, dark, dangerous but they were never her and part of her resented that fact. _

_Sure, she had her own stuff to worry about, her own demons to fight, her own love to attain but still...For once, just once, she wanted to feel like she could get a guy that was bad news. She wanted to bring that smile on his face, she wanted him to undress her with his eyes, she wanted him to work his charms on her._

_He never did though... Warrick Brown was friendly, he talked to her as the friend that he was, he protected her but he never saw her as desirable. Not once did he look at her with passion in his eyes, not once did he give her anything but a friendly smile and she had accepted that. She had accepted that bad boys didn't like women like her. They wanted the dangerous types, they wanted smart, sexy women like Catherine. _

_Until she caught him staring at her one day, she had looked up to soon and she had known. She saw what he had been trying to hide for so long. Bad boys didn't like women like her, bad boys loved women like her. _

* * *

_Unbreakable_

_He always thought that he was unbreakable. He had survived his mom dying, he had lived through his craving for a bet, had given up on love with Catherine only to find out that Tina had not been his true love at all. He had survived it all, it had made him stronger. But he was weakened now, crushed by the two people that he would give his life for._

_He hadn't known it at first. She was his nemesis when she came into town, became his hesitant friend after a while and his best friend after several years. She became the first woman he really loved when he divorced Tina and came to the conclusion that Sara was the only one that could make him smile again and then..._

_He was working late and was never supposed to be there, the scene he saw was not for his eyes to see but he watched anyway. He observed how she smiled at her boss, with a sparkle in her eyes that had always been for Grissom only. He knew that she would always love him and faced the fact that his friend loved her too, he could see it in his touch, hear it in the whispered words. _

_It was a regular night and a regular shift but Warrick would never be the same. Right there and then he knew with certainty that he had been broken. Broken by a force that even he couldn't overcome, the sorrow of lost love. _

* * *

_One minute_

_He had sensed it, felt that something was wrong. He had been sitting on his couch, watching TV, when he knew that he had to see her. The next moment he was running towards his car, speeding along the highway and not even knowing why. When he got to her place the door was open and he could see a trail of blood. Horrified he followed it to find her lying in her own blood, her eyes still open and blinking rapidly. He kneeled down beside her and said her name, he watched as recognition crossed her features. His name came with a loud cough, followed by more blood. He told her to stay silent and held her, trying to breath the life back into her._

_One minute, one minute in which he had the change to tell her how much he loved her._

_One minute, one minute in which she tried to smile to let him know she loved him too._

_One minute, one minute in which Warrick finally felt complete._

_One minute, one minute in which Sara was less afraid._

_One minute, one minute they had and then she was gone._

_He sat there, held her, prayed for her to come back but she never did and then it hit him. He would have to spend the rest of his life living on one minute._

* * *

_Waiting_

_It had took her seven months to like him but he had waited with patience. She will see that I'm a good guy, he had told Nicky and in the end he had been right. Sara Sidle became less hostile, she became his friend._

_It took her seven years to see him as attractive, he had never told anyone that this would happen. It had taken him by surprise. It took a lot of alcohol and the atmosphere of a crowded club but they ended up in his home, entangled in each other. She was gone the next morning, only her scent reminding him of the fact that it had been real, she had been in his bed._

_It took her seven days to talk to him again. It took Warrick another seven days to hear her tell him that the night they spend together had been good, more then good. It took them both seven more days to recreate that night, both sober._

_He had to wait seven more years before she finally told him. Seven years in which they were friends with benefits, seven years in which Grissom was always her true love, seven years in which she was never completely his. Seven years before he woke up and found her staring at him, a frown on her face. Seven years before he finally heard the words that he had uttered to her many times before; "I love you."_

_It had taken her fourteen years to realize that she loved him, he fell in love with her the moment she ended up in his arms. It was worth the wait however, Sara would always be worth the wait._

* * *

_His book_

_He wondered if Grissom ever really thought of him as a favorite. He was not stupid, they knew that and still they kept playing this game right in front of him. He saw the looks when they thought everyone was engrossed in their work. But what got to him most was that they kept playing their game when it was just the three of them. He didn't mind the flirtation when they did it in front of the group. It made him feel angry, yes, but never stupid. When they did it in front of him it made him feel like they had forgotten who he was. Sara had forgotten that Warrick was her friend, that he knew her and always knew what was going on with her. Grissom had forgotten that his favorite was in the room, the young man he had once hired because Warrick could see what nobody else could. That skill never went away, Warrick still saw what nobody else did. He knew with certainty that they were an item and it annoyed the hell out of him because they couldn't see that he had figured it out. They had forgotten about his smarts, they had forgotten about his instincts and they had forgotten the most important thing; Sara was never a mystery to him. She was distant to others, could come across as arrogant but to him she had always been a book he could read. He had loved to watch her, had loved to know that he was the only one that could read the special book that was her. That was what bugged him the most; Grissom had stolen his favorite book from him and he didn't think he'd ever get it back._

* * *

_Hope_

_It had been an accident, they were both drunk and hurting. One divorced, another broken. Their night had been short and unexpected, never to be spoken about again. Until she had too because she was showing. Nine months later she was holding a baby that looked like her but had his eyes. A baby girl with chocolate colored skin she immediately loved. Warrick had been there and together they decided to name the baby Hope._

_Hope changed their lives, for better and for good. Grissom had sworn that he forgave her, that he was the one breaking up with her, that is was a mistake. He had taken her back until he caught sight of Hope. He was never able to look into her eyes, seeing the man he had trusted in those eyes. The man that had betrayed him. He left Sara three months later and she was alone again. _

_Warrick's life only changed for the better, Tina had not been his true love but Hope was. She made him smile when nobody else could and he saw her whenever he could, secretly pleased to see her mother too._

_A year after Hope was born Sara knew that her life was changing again. She was watching Warrick play with their daughter, saw the smile he had given Hope many times before and suddenly knew she wanted to see those smiles more often. She wanted him to smile like that even when Hope was sleeping and they were sitting on the cough together. She wanted him, no alcohol involved this time. She lightly touched his shoulder and when he looked up she saw a emotion flicker in eyes, it was hope. He was hoping she was coming to her senses, hoping she would feel the same way. She bend down and kissed him, taking a chance but knowing she was doing the right thing. Her daughter may have been an accident but her name wasn't. She had brought Sara hope_.

* * *

_The joy's of Christmas_

_Sara hated Christmas, ever since she was a little child Christmas was filled with anger and rage. Later, when she was placed in a foster home, Christmas was mostly empty and now, several years later, it was a just a holiday during which she was working. _

_Warrick loved Christmas though, even since he was a little child Christmas had been about his family, his grams in the kitchen and he on the piano trying to play Christmas songs. Now he had to work though and he hated it. The fact that his colleague was next to him singing a happy tune was making it even more unbearable. "Why do you love that we have to work today?" he asked her, a bit resentful of the fact that she seemed happy while all he wanted to do was go home and have his Christmas. "I hate Christmas," she replied and Warrick nodded, knowing enough about her life to see the truth in that statement. "I like it though..." he mumbled and it was her turn to nod, having met his grandmother once she could imagine why he was fond of it. _

"_Yeah well, we better get to work," she told him and Warrick sighed and looked down at the victim before him, dressed in a Santa suit. "I'm investigating the death of Santa..." he mumbled to himself, "Life can not get any better then this." Several hours later he was doubting that statement, looking down at a new victim who was dressed in an elf costume. "Are we gonna find a murdered reindeer next?" he asked Sara with a roll of his eyes and she shrugged. "Seems like someone is murdering the spirit of Christmas," she said and she started to work the scene while he pondered her statement. "Do you think that's possible?" he asked her and she looked up. "What?" she replied with a confused expression on her face. "To kill the spirit of Christmas?" he elaborated and she shrugged again. "For me there is not much to kill," was her last comment on the subject. _

_By the end of his shift Warrick handed the case over to Greg, relieved by the fact that he was done with it. "I've got a dead Santa and a dead elf and no evidence or suspects. Good luck!" he told his young co-worker before going to the locker room where he found Sara getting ready to leave. "Another day at the office," she said with a smile and he looked at his watch and shook his head. "No," he sighed, "this was a Christmas lost." She rolled her eyes and stood before him, her hands on her hips. "Christmas is just a holiday, Rick. Not what you make it out to be." He looked down on her with a smile on his face and saw the expression on her face change before he was kissing her. When he pulled back she was looking at him in shock while his smile had intensified. "It's not just a holiday, Sara," he whispered to her before he left the locker room. "Christmas is all about miracles..."_

* * *

The End of the drabble festival... 


End file.
